


After Pain

by Yamx



Series: Morituri [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up in excruciating pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiggiemomsi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wiggiemomsi).



> Written for Wiggiemomsi, who bid on me in the _Support Stacie Auction_. Set during the millennia skipped over in _Mors Non Ultima Linea Rerum Est_ , but as long as you've seen _End of Time_ , you'll understand what's going on even without that story.

Jack's body is burning; the afterpain makes him want to die. Again. He opens his eyes. There's a stranger where the Doctor should be.

Worst revivification ever.

"Jack! Thank god…" Different eye color, but Jack knows this gaze.

Gangly limbs – not quite as thin as they used to be – wrap around him, cling to him, pet him. Bed his head near two steadily beating hearts.

An unfamiliar voice with a familiar cadence whispers, "I'm sorry! I didn't know… I'll make it better. I'll find a way. I promise." Jack's mouth is claimed in a hungry, desperate kiss.

Best revivification ever.

The End


End file.
